


Here Kitty, Kitty

by bxbyprxncxss



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Creampie, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, So much. This is just filthy djsjjks, Threesome - M/M/M, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxbyprxncxss/pseuds/bxbyprxncxss
Summary: Yeosang lives to be used.





	Here Kitty, Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally so dirty i hate (love) myself for writing this sjsnnsnsn. Hope yall like fucking!

7 pairs of eyes were on Yeosang. The living room was filled with disgustingly lewd sounds and Yeosang was the cause. 

It was animalistic the way San and Wooyoung couldn't control themselves seeing Yeosang is a cute kitty headband, now somewhere lying around the living room. San who inched too close to the other until their lips ultimately met, taking Yeosang by surprised in contrast of Wooyoung who groaned, biting the inside of his lip, drinking in the sight of San's tongue exploring the other's mouth.

Now the scene was more heated with the rest of the boys swarmed around a sweaty, panting Yeosang. Seonghwa couldn't surpress the groan that came from his throat as he face fucked the brown hair boy. Tears blurred Yeosang's vision with Seonghwa's fingers in his hair as his cock reached the back of his throat, a mix of gags and moans sending vibrations through him. Hongjoong rapidly thrusts under him, while Seonghwa preoccupies the boy's mouth, whispering his pet-name through swears.

"Fuck, kitten." Seonghwa moans, rolling his hips instead of using his hands to force Yeosang's mouth around him, his cock twitches as Hongjoong, too, slows down. 

Seonghwa was obviously the alpha over all of them, whether they noticed it or not, as he took the lead of the room's atmosphere. Nobody even touched Yeosang until Seonghwa spoke something alone the lines of 'let us take care of you, kitten'; that was probably one of the few sweet things he said to him, the rest being words and names of humiliation. 

"Where do you want me to cum kitty?" Seonghwa asked with lust clouded eyes, both hands still fisted in his hair. Yeosang moaned at the pet name. 

"I want you in me. Please I want to feel you Seonghwa." His voice was barely above a whisper. 'So needy' Seonghwa mumbled under his breath. Another groan came from Yunho who had Mingi on his knees, stroking his own self to the pace of his mouth around Yunho, both of their moans in sync with each other. Hongjoong whispered a 'fuck' under his breath as he stilled in Yeosang, watching the scene not far from them. 

On the other side of the room Wooyoung and San were having a heavy makeout session with Wooyoung working on Jongho, who whined at the soft touches. His head fell back with his arm resting behind his head, muscles flexing when Wooyoung rubbed his thumb over his pulsing cock. 

The bottom whined at the lost of Seonghwa's cock that preoccupied his mouth, swallowing the remaining bit of cum that was left in his mouth. Hongjoong closed his eyes as he hissed when Seonghwa purposefully brushed his hand over his slick shaft that wasn't completely in Yeosang's tight hole.

Hongjoong sends a glare to Seonghwa who only smirks back before attaching his lips to Yeosang's, swallowing each other's moans in a wet kiss. Yeosang mewled at Hongjoong who bucked his hips up, completely filling the bottom. Seonghwa groaned watching the two before lining himself up at Yeosang's already full entrace. He held back a scream halting his and Hongjoong's makeout session as Seonghwa pushed in painfully slow to which Seonghwa leaned over putting wet kisses behind his ear.

"Don't hold back kitten." Seonghwa groaned. Hongjoong sped up his pace while Seonghwa fucked him deep and slow. A whimper escaped past Yeosang's lips feeling like he would cum any minute. 

"You like that Sangie? You like being used by me and hyung, hm? Such a good fucktoy." Hongjoong groaned finishing his sentence which the other boys heard, causing the room to erupt in a variation of sinful noise. Seonghwa hips quickened in speed, panting and moaning in Yeosang's ear with his hand around his throat. Seonghwa adding to Hongjoong's words, muttering profanities.

"Fuck. You're such a slut, taking us at the same time." Seonghwa licks his ear, a pit forming in Yeosang's stomach. "You like being treated like a whore? So good for me and Joongie." Seonghwa cooes as his thrusts get harder and sloppier making Yeosang choke back sobs.  
Seonghwa sends a smack to his ass with a growl.

Hongjoong's thrusts soon get sloppier also before cuming first and Seonghwa soon after. Seonghwa reaches around to stroke Yeosang off vigorously, making his body shake, while Hongjoong holds him down, painted nails digging into his waist. Hongjoong and Seonghwa finish out their high in unison feeling Yeosang clench around them, hot semen coating his walls.

Yeosang whines feeling the lost of both boys pulling out, panting as cum drips onto Hongjoong's thigh. He tries to catch his breath until both boys suck the air out of him in a heated kiss, sucking each other's tongues with obscene sounds. A moan comes from Yeosang when Seonghwa smacks his ass again, rubbing the skin as more cum leaks out of him.

"I hope you aren't too tired kitten." San interrupts with an evil smile on his face. He's sitting upright on the couch a hand stroking Wooyoung's pulsing cock. His legs are open looking very inviting to Yeosang, making him whimper at the thought of being filled again. With locked eyes, San beckons Yeosang over silently, moving his hand from Wooyoung who pouts, motioning a 'come here' motion with his pointer.

Yeosang slips from the other two boys who are too busy sucking each other's faces to even notice him leave. He begins to stand, until he here's San tsk. 

"Down." San commands to which Yeosang immediately gets on all fours to San's delight. "Come." He spoke simple words to get the boy to put on a show for everyone, showing his submissiveness. Yeosang's face heats up as he feels all eyes on him until he stops at San's feet.

"Sit pretty." San says, grabbing the cat ears that were on the floor, smoothing out his hair before placing them on top. Yeosang knows he's blushing as he sits up on his knees making his hands into a fist and bringing them just to his chest. His lips were red and swollen, his eyes were heavy and sharp with a blissful fucked out face, making him look adorable. 

They couldn't wait to ruin him.

"Fuck. Such a good pet." Wooyoung cooes stroking himself to the sight of Yeosang on his knees, while San continues petting the messy brown strands that is his hair. 

"Show him how good you can be." San says, lightly rubbing his face with his thumb. Yeosang slowly crawls to Wooyoung, getting between his legs, causing him to suck in a harsh breath when Yeosang licks at his inner thigh. Wooyoung whines as Yeosang continues teasing the skin so close to where he wanted him to be. A smack comes down to Yeosang's behind, a surprised yelp following.

"Don't tease him, Sangie. Be good." San smirks taking some of the slick from Yeosang on his fingers, before putting the digits in Wooyoung's mouth. The attention is off of Yeosang making him pout before taking Wooyoung into his mouth who moans around San's fingers at the action. 

San hums in satisfaction. "Does that feel good Youngie? Is our kitten making you feel good?" San asks, moving his lips with Wooyoung's, tasting the bit of Seonghwa and Hongjoong on his tongue. Wooyoung's hands reach for San's cock making him whine swearing under his shaky breath. 

"Shit Yunho!" Mingi moans, Yunho's slender fingers jack hammering into Mingi's ass, wet with Yunho's saliva. Yunho muttering filthy words into Mingi's ear as he tries to hide his moans by tonguing Jongho who stands in front of the two. 

"So tight Mingi baby." Yunho chuckles, not slowing his movements. Mingi moans as Jongho's strong hands stroke his hair. This encourages him to fit more of him into his mouth, deep throating him as best as he could. Jongho threw his head back, stuttering a moan. 

"Ah shit." Mingi moans to please the youngest.

Yeosang moves faster knowing Wooyoung is getting closer. "F-fuck. I wanna cum in you sweetheart." Wooyoung says pulling Yeosang off of him before positioning him on the couch, having a perfect view of his used ass. Yeosang mewls, feeling nothing while Wooyoung quickly jerks himself off, only putting the tip into his dripping entrance. 

"Shit Yeosang, fuck!" With one more stroke Wooyoung comes undone, pushing himself in further as hot liquid shoots out, Yeosang getting filled for the 3rd time. Wooyoung pulls out but is soon filled with San, snapping his hips against his ass with no mercy. 

"Mm you're so greedy kitten. Wanting all the boys to cum in your used little ass hm?" San hisses, only speeding up grabbing his hips for more support. "Mm you feel so good. So fucking wet just like the bad kitten you are, huh? Still so fucking tight." San's words cause Yeosang to moan, sounds of skin on skin contact fill the room, catching everyone's eye as everyone watches San mercilessly fuck Yeosang. 

"Yes, yes. I'm a bad kitty. I loved being used by you." Yeosang yells, making San dig his fingertips into his bare skin.

Seonghwa grunts, he has Hongjoong a whiney mess bouncing on his lap. His hands send smacks to his ass, firmly squeezing. Hongjoong moans his name repeatedly, Seonghwa's dirty talk easily making Hongjoong a subby mess. 

San's hips work faster as whines fall from his lips with Yeosang's name. With one last thrust, he stills, cock filling him up with his seed.

"Fuck Joong, you're so tight for me." Seonghwa growls rolling his hips. "That's it. Just like that. Ride my cock." He lazily rest his hands on the small boy's waist letting him work, about to cum again since Yeosang went over to the others. "Fuck. I'm gonna cum." Hongjoong warns. Seonghwa rocks his hips, repeatedly hitting the spot that make Hongjoong's legs shake, hands reaching to apply pressure to his neck. "R-right there Seong- mm- Seonghwa. Fuck! I'm cuming." His voice stutters as he manages to speak with Seonghwa's hands tightly around his throat.

"That's right cum for me like the good whore you are." Seonghwa groans in the boy's mouth before cuming for the second time that day. Hongjoong whines at the feeling of hot liquid shoot inside him. They find themselves in their own world as they kiss, much less needy this time. 

"No." Hongjoong pouts, wrapping his limbs around Seonghwa's much bigger frame, trying to move as he's about to pull out. "Stay." 

Yeosang feels himself get tired, but tries to sit himself up remembering he has 3 more boys to take care of.

Yunho pulls his fingers out of Mingi's ass praising him for being so good. "You can cum, but I want you to use our toy." Yunho smiles, Mingi weakly smiling back. 

Yeosang sighs about to move, but the couple get to him before he could fall to all fours. Yunho puts his fingers under the spent boy's drool covered chin, forcing his face up to look in his eyes. They're full of concern though, it was a questioning look.

"Are you okay?" Yunho said, not breaking eye contact. You could tell he was serious. Honestly Yeosang looked so fragile, he wanted to please everyone, but he wanted to show could take it. He nods, jaded.

"Say it." Yunho says, wanting to hear him speak to set his nerves at ease.

"I'm okay." Yeosang said cracking a tiny smile. Mingi looked at him with the same look. His puppy eyes and the small pout made him look so cute even if he was one of the bigger ones. Yeosang nods at Mingi repeating 'I'm okay'.

Yunho whispers in Mingi's ear before pressing his chest on Yeosang's back, Yeosang didn't hear but Yunho knew how easily Mingi could get excited, telling him to go easy. Mingi's soft lips made their way to Yeosang's mouth from behind, leaving a ghost trail of kisses from his neck stopping to his shoulders. At the same time Mingi's hands had a firm grip on his waist positioning himself into the smaller boy. A small yelp was caught by Mingi's needy lips, slowly easing into the bottom. Yeosang's hands reach back to hold himself up on the younger's thighs, digging his finger tips into the soft skin. Yunho stood behind Mingi doing the same, slowly pushing in Mingi's tight ass. Yunho's hands tangled the younger's hair, exposing his neck to bite marks into the skin. Mingi's needy hips bounced onto Yunho making him groan. 

"Mm does this feel good baby? You like fucking our toy while you ride me?" Yeosang voice is heard again, feeling plessure in being used, his stomach tightening again, causing Mingi to bounce faster whining. 

"Shit baby you're so tight." Yunho groaned, moving his hips at a fast speed making Mingi's usually deep voice pick up to a high pitched moan. "-M so close, Yunho. Sangie feels so good." 

Yunho's hips snapped faster at a speed Mingi didn't know he had. "You've been so good Mingi. Go ahead and cum. Cum for me baby." Yunho breathed. A few thrusts later and Mingi came into Yeosang, falling limp. 

"Yeosang. Knees. Now." Yunho said. Mingi whined at both warmths being pulled away. Yunho hovered above Yeosang who sat on the back of his legs obediently, sticking out his tongue. Yunho jerked himself off onto the boys tongue whispering praises as he reached his high.

Yeosang closed his mouth, opening it again to show he swallowed all of him like the goid pet he was, recieving a kiss from Yunho before making his way to take care of Mingi. 

The kitten stayed on his knees feeling tired and dizzy, but his ears perk up to a shaky breath coming from one of the love-seats. Jongho eyes were closed while he rolled his hips up into his hands. Yeosang whined to get the youngest's attention. Jongho opened his eyes seeing him holding his obviously tired body up on his knees. Jongho made his way over, easily sweeping the boy off his feet. 

Yeosang smiled weakly at the effortless action, his body relaxing into Jongho's strong arms. Jongho stared at his facial features while he walked out the humid living room. This was the first time Jongho's ever seen Yeosang look like this. His forehead beaded with sweat, making his brown bangs stick to his face, covering his closed eyes. His lips were red and bigger than usual formed in a pout. The older boy's cheeked were tinted, Jongho's hold on his was soft to not cause anymore pain on his delicate skin, forming marks in some areas from earlier. 

"Jongho. Let me...help you." Yeosang finished off his sentence grogily, tired as the younger gently sat him on the bed. Jongho felt his dick pulse, but shook his head going to the bathroom and came back with a damp towel, water still running sounding like white noise in the now otherwise quiet house. Yeosang whimpered at the soft touches of the wet towel on his sticky body. Jongho stayed awkwardly silent. He was still hard as he never got a chance to release. His erection was brushed by Yeosang's finger tips whom looked at him with heavy eyes, smirking. 

Jongho stopped his actions putting his arms near Yeosang's face, causing a dip in the mattress. "Hey." Jongho's eyes wandered around his figure before looking in his eyes. "Stop."

Yeosang pouting tantrum was interrupted when he felt his body get lifted again, Jongho sitting him in the body of cool water once they reached the bathroom. Yeosang's mouth opened to speak but closed again when Jongho got in the tub with him. It was easy to move Yeosang around, lifting him a bit as the maknae sat behind him, bringing his back to sit against his chest. Jongho fixed the cat ears that still sat on top of Yeosang's head wildly.

Jongho wasn't really horny anymore, being used to the nakedness of Yeosang and the innocence of being the one to take care of the elder. Jongho felt better taking care of Yeosang anyways after he was completely fucked out. A deep breath came from Jongho as he relaxed feeling the other relax farther into his chest. 

Yeosang felt his eyes get heavy as his lips curled into a smile as Jongho played with his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll write a part two maybe for Jongho and Yeosang. I know a lot of people are uncomfortable with Jongho and sexual stuff so i felt kinda bad writing it in here and not separately. #LetJonghoFuck


End file.
